Remember me?
by TWILIGHT AND HSM FREAKS
Summary: you don t remember me, do you?" Gabriella and her father had a car accident, leaving gabriella to lose her memory and her father dead. An old friend, Troy comes back. Can he help her remember? read to find out.MAJOR TROYELLA, minor Chaylor. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very sunny day in Albuquerque, as 16 year-old Gabriella Montez walked home from her BFF`s house, Taylor Mckessie. The sun was beating down on her already tanned skin, her ebony curls gleaming in the sun and her brown eyes twinkling. She smiled as she opened the front door of her house, and walked in, she closed the door behind her and called out,

"Mom, Stella, I`m home from Tay-," she stopped as she walked into the family room to see Stella, her little sister, talking to a blue-eyed, sandy-brown haired boy, her age. The boy and Stella looked up as she walked in. As her eyes locked with the boys, she couldn`t help but think that she had seen those eyes before, she felt sparks run through her body. Stella immediately spoke up,

"Gabs, this is Troy, Troy, this is loud-mouth Gabriella, my abnormally short and tiny sister,"

**Hey FFFs, sorry this chapter is short**

**Anyway, I promise ill try and get the next one out soon**

**Actually Melanie is supposed to so its her responsibility.**

**BTW, this chapter and story have been moved from my account(hsmfans4ever)**

**We are putting it on this because me n cretia wrote it and Mel will type**

**Thanx **

**Review, they mean the world!**

**Xxxx**

**mehak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember me?**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello" Gabriella greeted, she shook hands with the blue eyed hottie.

"Heylo" he shrugged, when Gabriella shook hands with him, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt a wave of electricity rush through her body, and it was something she couldn't ignore.

Stella saw the two teens were having a silent conversation through their eyes, and since she was Gabriella's mean and loud little sister, she waved her hand in between their faces.

They both jumped slightly and came back to reality.

"Thank you, now…. I was gonna ask if you guys wanna come with me, Kevin and Brian, we're going to beach, so are you coming or not?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh… Okay" They both said together.

"Cool, we'll be leaving in a while so start getting ready to leave!" Stella squealed, and so loud, that Troy and Gabriella had to cover their ears.

The two teens started walking towards their rooms, chatting a bit.

"So, is she always like that?" Troy asked, referring to Stella's behavior.

"Trust me when I say this, but I think she was sent to this planet to make my life a living hell!" Gabriella said, giggling slightly.

"I heard that" a shout from the living room rang through the corridors.

Knowing it was Stella, Troy mumbled "I can tell" under his breath, making Gabriella laugh slightly.

Troy and Gabriella both went into their own rooms, in Troy's case, the guest room, which were opposite each other in the creamy white hallway.

They changed, packed their backpacks and started heading out.

Troy was dressed in a plain red T-shirt and grey swimming shorts, his hair was left shaggy and tousled, but he didn't seem to care since it completed his 'Zac Efron' look.

Gabriella was dressed in a blue and white sundress that complimented her perfect tan skin and hugged her every curve.

"Let's hit the waves, Guys!" Stella screamed, as she ripped her purple T-shirt off, exposing her yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today. Kevin and Brian too threw off their T-shirts,(AN: I know im a horrible writer, but I don't feel like describing them, just use your own imagination:) thanks!) grabbed their surfboards and joined Stella, who had already run off towards the ocean with her surfboard.

Troy and Gabriella were left behind, as usual.

Troy took off his T-shirt and showed off his washboard abs and well built biceps. Gabriella just stared in awe at the size of them.

'Wow, he's got six packs…and he's hot!' she thought to herself.

Troy caught her staring at him and smirked.

"You like what you see?" he teased, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized, staring and shuffling at her feet. She couldn't help the shade of crimson that appeared on her cheeks.

"Anyway, back to reality" she mumbled to herself. She pulled off her blue sundress and revealed a plain white bikini.

She sat down next to him on one of the beach beds and once her bare thigh made contact with his skin, a sudden surge of heat rushed through her body.

She ignored the feeling and ran her thin tanned fingers through her dark curls that lay limply over her shoulder.

"So, where'd you live before coming here?" she asked.

"New-york" He answered, simply, staring at the trio, who were busy splashing about in the water.

"You know, you can join them if you want" Gabriella suggested.

"No, don't feel like it" He said, not tearing his gaze from the water.

Deciding to make the moment less awkward, Gabriella spoke up, asking "So where are your parents?"

"They are in New-York, they want to sell of the business and finish Dylan's school year which will finish in a few weeks. The reason I came here alone is because east high is starting and I don't wanna miss the first few weeks, so my parents made me stay with you guys until they are done" Troy explained.

"Dylan?" she asked.

"Don't you remember…." He started but then stopped himself from continuing since he remembered she had lost her memory when she was younger.

"My fourteen year old booger of a brother" he snapped, correcting himself.

"Oh, does he annoy you a lot?" she asked.

"The word 'a lot' is an underestimation, once I was asleep on the couch and my cousin Amy was staying at our place. They both put whipped cream in my palm and started tickling my face with a feather, I was asleep so I didn't know it was them and to me it seemed like a fly. You can guess what happened next" he explained.

By now Gabriella understood what was coming and she was on the sand, laughing.

"yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, so big deal, I slapped my face and got whipped cream all-over" he chuckled a little too.

"You must've looked so cute with whipped cream all over your face" she said, then blushed realizing she just called him cute.

Troy saw the blush appear on her cheek for the second time, he thought it was adorable and said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed,

"It's okay, I'm famous for my good looks"

"Oh, you are so full of yourself" she teased.

"Hey, you know what they say, if you've got it, flaunt it" he said, laughing slightly.

Their laughing died down a bit and they were back to their awkward silence and it was obvious they were both out of questions to ask.

'Should I ask him if he's had a girlfriend?.. No, I've asked him that already' she asked herself. She decided not to because she had asked him too many on his love life on their way to the beach. She continued debating with herself. Not knowing what to do, she decided to keep guiet and watch her sister and friends play around in the water.

**Hey FFFs, its me again. I hope y'all liked it, the thing is that me and beginnings just don't mix, that's lucretia's part but she doesn't wanna do it, this story is getting on my nerves so I decided to finish it on my own and I would have posted it on my account since im doing most of the work but I wont because this was Cretia's idea, I just co-authorized it and am typing it. I might type in the next chapter or it would be Melanie. I don't know, but for now**

**Tootles and PLEASE, review. They mean a lot!**

**Xoxoxox**

**mehak **


End file.
